Troy Pax Prime (Hercules AU)
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: This is my version of Hercules staring Troy Pax Prime as Hercules, Lunaria Prime as Megara and more, so enjoy the story of a young Prime to be proclaim himself a true hero
1. Cast

**Troy Pax Prime (Hercules)**

Troy Burrows/Red Ranger as Hercules: He was born on Cybertron as an Autobot and goes by the name Troy Pax Prime but after being stolen as a baby he was turned into a human

Lunaria (EG) as Megara "Meg": Troy's love interest but she doesn't love him back after her ex-boyfriend cheated on her

Nightshade Prime (EG) as Philoctetes "Phil": Troy's trainer

Bumblebee as Pegasus: A gift from Troy as a baby from his biological father

The Mega Force Rangers as themselves: Good friends of Troy in high school and are the only one who try to help Troy control his strength

Megatron (Transformers: Prime) as Hades: his goal was to release the trapped dangers' Deceptions that were locked away by Troy's biological father and the one that made Troy human

Metal Sonic and Metal Shady as Pain and Panic: Megatron's two henchmen that Megatron order to kidnapped Troy as a baby and turn him human because of the fate Megatron was told of

Optimus Prime (Transformers: Prime) as Zeus: Troy's biological Father

Arcee (Transformers: Prime) as Hera: Troy's biological Mother

Prowler from the Transformers cartoon series as Hermes

The Dazzlings/Sirens as the fates: the three who told Megatron his prophase

The Rainbooms/the main 7 as the muses

Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog as Pain and Panic as boys

Sari from Transformers Animation as Pain and Panic as a female Pegasus


	2. The Gospel Truth

Narrator: "Long ago in a galaxy far away in the golden age of powerful Primes and extraordinary heroes" A vase is shown "And the greatest among these heroes was the might Troy Prime" the vase shows a mech fighting a monster "But what is the true meaning of a true hero that is what are story"

"Will you listen to him" at the top of the vase 7 girls are shown "his making the story sound trajected" says the girl in pink

"Lighten up dude" says the girl in yellow

"We'll taken from here darling" says the girl with Amber skin

Narrator: "You go Girls"

"We are the Muse goddesses of the art and proclaimers of Primes"

"Primes like Troy" says the purple skin girl being flattered

"Honey you mean Hunk-roy" says the muse of laughter "Whom I like to make some sweet music"

"Our story actually begins long before Troy Pax Prime many eons ago"

The muses start to sing

_Back when the world was new_

_The planet earth was down on his luck_

_And everywhere gigantic brought called Deceptions titans_

_It was a nasty place, there was a mass were ever your step_

_Where case rained, and many lives were lost never sleeted_

_Say it girlfriend_

_And then along came Optimus Prime he toke them down_

_Lock those suckers nowhere to be found_

_There trap and brought peace to earth and that's the Gospel truth the guy was two times A with just relaxed_

_And that's the Planet Cybertron's first dinged_

_Yeah baby_

_Optimus lead the Autobots while still in his youth though honey it may be possible that's the gospel truth_

_On Cybertron was still at peace and super sweat that's the gospel truth_

On a planet called Cybertron

Mechs and femmes were having a party but for who

A light blue and red sparkling giggles in the arms of a femme that was light blue and a little pink "Troy behave yourself" the femme place the sparkling name Troy in his cradle

"Oh, look at this" says a red and blue mech smiling "Look how cute he is"

The sparkling gigled and hold the mechs finger "Ha, his strong like his creator"

"Excuse me fellow soldier hot stuff coming through" a mech came by the femme holding a bouquet of flowers

"Why Prowler there lovely"

"Yeah I had Bulkhead do the arrangement to you Arcee"

The mech came by Optimus Prime "Fabulous party you know I haven't seen love in a room since Jackie discovered himself"

Troy grabs a bolt from Optimus Prime

"Sweat-spark keep those away from the sparkling" says Arcee

"Oh, he wouldn't hurt himself let him have a little fun"

Troy had the tip of bolt from the mouth and throws it

"On behave of my son I like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts"

"what about our gift dear" says Arcee holding Troy

Optimus shows his son a yellow little robot "his name is Bumblebee and his all yours my son" Troy head bumps Bumblebee and curls up with him

"Aw"

Arcee passes Troy to Optimus

"his so tiny" Troy had his mouth on his pendent of the Autobot symbol and yawns

"My boy my little Troy" Optimus put Troy in his crib

"how spark-warming" say a silver mech in the shadow "You know I haven't been choked up since I got a hacow musaca on my throat ha" none of the Autobots smiled "is this an adeance or what" he said "hey how you doing, looking good"

"so Megatron, you finally made it how are things in the underworld"

"well just fine well dark and gloomy as always hey full of the dead what do you do" says Megatron "ah theirs the little Prime and here's a little sucker for the little sucker" Troy squeezed Megatron's finger

Bumblebee laugh and Megatron yanks his finger away in a bad shape "Such a strong little Prime he is"

"Oh don't be such a stiff join the celebration"

"oh sorry love to but unlike you Autobots I'm not more of a celebration like being a gladiator that you do Optimus so can't love to but can't"

"you want to slow down you'll work yourself to death" says Optimus Prime "ha work yourself to death" the Autobots laugh

"hay if only if only"

* * *

"If theirs one transformer you don't want to steam up its Megatron"

"Because he had an evil plan"

_he ran the Underworld_

_though the dead were uncurled_

_He was mean as ruthless and that's the Gospel truth_

_He had a plan to shape things up and that's the gospel truth_

The grim reaper stopped and Megatron gets off

"Metal Shady"

"Coming Lord Megatron" says a black robot hedgehog with yellow streaks

He trips and land on something sharp

"Metal Sonic"

A Blue robot hedgehog is seen

"oh you're here I can't handle it"

Metal Shady gets off the pitchfork and lands on Metal Sonic and they bounce on step by step

"Shady"

"And Sonic"

"Reporting for duties"

"Fine then just let me know that the sirens have arrived"

"Oh, they're here"

"What the sirens are here, and you didn't tell me"

"We are worms" they turn into worms "were the squirms"

"Let me guess Adagio, Aria, Sonata after my meeting"

* * *

"Darling hold that mortal thread of life good as tight"

One of them hold the thread and the other one holds the scissors and cuts it

A load scream is heard "Incoming" a ghost is seen and goes to a basement

The sign says

Over 5000000000 served to Over 5000000001 served

"Ladies, I am so sorry that I'm"

"Late" they say in unison

"We know you would be here" says the one in yellow wearing purple

"We know everything" says the one in purple wearing green and violet

"Past"

"Present"

"And Future indoor pluming its going to be big"

"Great any way I was at this party and lost track of time"

"We know"

"I know you know" he said "So here's the deal Optimus Prime my enemy what was once known as Orion Pax and now he has a"

"Bouncing Sparkling"

"We know"

"I know I got the concept" says Megatron "So let me just ask is this little Prime goanna take over my hospital bid or what"

The sirens were silent "Oh no you don't were not supposed to reveal the future"

"Oh, wait sorry time out can I ask you a question by the way" Megatron flirts with Aria Blaze "Ladies my fate is in your hands"

"Oh, all right but just this once"

The vision shows 5 planets in a perfect line

"In the 18 years precisely, the planets will a line if they're so nice"

"The time will be at hand unless the galaxies most dangers deceptions your army"

The vision shows the deceptions free from their prison

"And then the proud Optimus Prime will finally fall"

The vision shows Optimus Prime killed

"And you Megatron will ruler all of Cybertron"

"Yes, I will rule"

"A word of cursion to this tale"

"Excuse me"

"The son of Optimus Prime, Troy Pax Prime will fight you will fail"

The vision shows Troy Prime grown up

The sirens vanished into thin air

"What" Megatron gets angry if Troy Prime son of Optimus Prime will defeat him and be named the last Prime "Okay I'm fine I'm cool I'm fine"

* * *

Megatron and his henchmen are some where in the underworld "Shady, Sonic got a little riddle for you how do you kill a Prime easily"

"I do not know"

"You can't a human"

"Bingo a human" Megatron pulls something out "First you have to turn the little Prime human"

**On Cybertron**

It was night time

Troy and Bumblebee were sleeping in Troy's crib two shadows are shown

Arcee and Optimus are in their charger asleep until they heard loud noises

"What is it"

"The sparkling"

Optimus and Arcee came to the nursery room only to find Bumblebee and Troy gone

"Troy" says Arcee crying for her Sparkling missing

"Nooooo" Optimus was full of rage of anger

**On Earth**

"Now we did it Optimus will use us for gun shooting practice" says Metal Sonic getting scared

"Just hold on to the sparkling" they crash land in the middle of the woods

Troy cries because he needed his Carrier and Sire

"Lets just kill the sparkling and get it over with"

Shady pulls out a potion from Megatron

"Here you go little guy a fresh formula" Troy drinks the potion

"His changing" Troy turns from Autobot to human "Now"

"No he has to drink all of it every last drop"

"Who's there" the two ran and the potion broke and the last drop evaporated

Two couples find a baby all alone

"Dear you have to see this"

"Oh you poor thing" the woman picks up Troy now a human

"Now?"

"Now" the two turn into snakes

"He must have been abandoned"

"We prayed to god to give us a child and know our prayers have come true" the man looks at the pendent that Troy wears with a strange symbol

"Perhaps he has" he read the back of it "Troy Pax Prime"

The human couple see two snakes that were about to attack them when Troy who did not drink the last drop grabbed their necks taking them out for he still had his Autobot strength

The two snakes revert back to their normal forms "Megatron is going to kill us when his finds out"

"You mean if he finds out"

"Of course, his goanna if, if is good"

**On Cybertron**

"It was tragic Optimus Prime lead the Autobots on a search party to find Troy"

"But by the time they found the sparkling it was too late"

_Young Troy Prime was human now but since his did not drink the last drop he still uptrains his Autobot strength so thank his lucky start_

_But Optimus and Arcee wetted since their son could never come back they had to watch their sparkling grow a far on Earth because of Megatron's hurad plan had cut his first tooth_

_The boy grow strong every why and when he became a lead of a team and that's the gospel truth_

_the Gospel truth_


	3. 17 years later

17 years later

5 heroes wearing helmets in different colors of their suit fighting a monster

"You rangers think you can defeat me" says the monster

"Where's our uncontrollable strong leader Troy"

"Probably might make a grand entrance" something came nocking down one by one when the last one hit the monster

"Ow"

"Sorry that I'm late" says a hero in red "and about knocking heavy stuff over"

"Again"

"Sorry can't control strength I was born with"

"Since you have no idea why you were born with it"

"Oh please" Troy knocks over other heavy stuff "Ops that was on me"

"Ow you think you've won ow I need ice" the monster left

"Yeah we should run"

"wait to go man"

"sorry and I have to help my dad"

It has been 17 years since Troy Pax Prime was adopted to the Burrows as a baby and that was he thought that he was not adopted and 17 years later Troy and his adopted parents moved to Harwood Country but that's not all

Troy and his friends: Noah, Jake, Gia, and Orion became power Rangers Mega Force and that not all Troy well became a huge issue because of his uncontrollable strength

"Why did we ended up with a leader who can't control him strength"

The rangers see Troy helping his father

"Well Penelope twisted her ankle back their I thought we were done for"

"No problem pops" says Troy unloading a large hay stack

"Don't unload just yet first I have to talk with Phineas"

"okay" Troy dropped them in the cart "Ops sorry Penelope"

"Now Troy this time please just"

"I know I know I know" Troy caught Penelope "stay by the cart"

"That's my boy"

"Hey"

"Oh hey"

"Staying by the cart again"

"Of course"

"How about something more fun heads up" Jake kicks the ball and Troy kicked the ball to hard it hit somebody

"Hey"

"Sorry"

they see a man "Hey are you okay"

"Somebody or someone knocked over a load of stuff that was too strong"

"Ops"

"Troy"

"What you know me" Troy made all the markets fall

"Son"

"That was the last straw Mr. Burrows" says the pot seller

"that boy is a menus"

"His too dangerous to be around normal people"

"He didn't mean any harm his just a kid he just can't control his strength"

"You keep that… that… that freak away from here" the sellers were very mad and leave

* * *

"Son you shouldn't let them what they said back their"

"But pop I am a freak I try to fit in I really do" says Troy "I just can't"

"Troy"

"Sometimes I feel like I really don't belong here like someplace else"

"Troy son"

"I know it doesn't make any since" Troy leaves

"Troy wait" the rangers follow Troy

Troy picks up a pebble and throws it in the lake

_I have often dream of a far-off place where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me and the crowd cheer when they see my face, but a voice keeps saying this is where I might to be_

_I will find my way I can go the distance I'll be there some day if I can be strong I know every mile will be worth my mile_

_I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_

"Troy"

"Coming"

The rangers went to Troy's house

"Troy theirs something your mother and I have to tell you"

"Uh Okay" they came into the house

"Troy remember when you were just a baby and got the name"

"Troy after the Helem of Troy"

"Yes, well we never picked out your name because"

"because why"

"Troy, we found you in the woods before we moved"

"What"

"Are you saying that Troy was adopted for 17 years"

"So if you found me them where would I come from and why did my real parent abandon me"

Mrs. Burrows toke something in the cloth "This was around your neck when we found you"

"A pendent with a strange symbol"

"Well look on the back of it" on the back of it had write

"Troy Pax Prime"

"Pax Prime?"

"Your middle name was Pax and why would someone last name be Prime"

"Wait maybe if were find out where this is from I could get the answers and"

"Ma, Pop you're the best foster parents I have ever had but I got to know"

"If going to find answers then we will help you" says Orion

"Where ever that symbol was from might be where you are from"

* * *

The rangers and Troy leave

Troy said goodbye to his foster parents

The good thing is that the legendary rangers had the pendent examined

The rangers about the Power Rangers in Space spaceship

Troy looks at his pendent he wore as a baby

_I am on my way I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far somehow, I'll be strong_

_I know every mile to be worth my wild_

_I will go almost any where to find where I belong_

They made their destination

They got on the planet

"So, this must be the place"

Two mech talking about Troy "I can't believe after 17 years ago, Troy is now stuck as a human and now forgotten who he is"

"One of us should have guarded him as a sparkling"

The ranger's curiosity led them to some where

"What that over their"

"Don't know"

"Maybe check it out"

The rangers went in a giant robot saw them and hid

"Uh guys look at that statue"

The rangers saw a statue on the statues arm had the same symbol

"I don't get it why does it have the same symbol as the one on my pendent"

Troy holds up the pendent and the giant robot saw writing on it that said Troy Pax Prime

"If only we knew where you belong"

They here giant foot steps

They see a giant robot he had red and blue

The giant robot smiled

"My boy my little Troy"

"What do we do"

"Run"

They ran for their lives and Jake slipped and fell

The giant robot grabs Troy "Hold on their kiddo what the hurry after all these years is this a kind of hello you give to your father"

"Fa-fa-father"

"okay please tell that I'm dreaming or is Troy's biologic father a giant robot"

"You did not know you have a father that was a leader Autobots did you" says Optimus Prime happy to see his 17 years old creation again "look how you grown you got your Carrier, Arcee's beautiful eyes and has a strength of a Prime just like me"

"Well at least that's why"

"But I don't get it are you saying that Troy is actually an alien"

"But you could call us Autobots and Troy a Prime is considering a leader of the Autobots"

"Well what do you know like father like son"

"Now that your old enough now you and your human friends will know the truth"

"But why leave your kid on earth"

"Yeah did you love him"

"Of course we did, your mother and I loved you with all our hearts, but someone stole you from us and turned you into a human"

"But do you have a way to turn him back"

"I can't to a thing but my son and all of you can"

"Really together then what do we do first" Optimus Prime grabs the rest of the rangers

"You must prove your self as a true leader then your Prime life would be restored"

"Cool wait what"

"But"

"First you all must go to Nightshade the trainer of Autobots"

"Seek out Nightshade and we" Jake almost fell

"Wow hold your horses human" Optimus Prime puts them down "which reminds me, Bumblebee"

"Yes, Optimus Prime sir" says a yellow mech with black strips

"Cool another alien robot"

"I'm sure you don't remember Bumblebee but you two go way back son"

"Wait Troy Prime"

"Uh hi"

"Your back and look different"

"Uh who are you"

"Oh maybe this may help" Bumblebee head butt Troy like Troy once did to Bumblebee as a sparkling

"Looks like the Autobot from your dreams but bigger"

"Oh yeah you probably don't remember I was a gift from your Sire, Optimus Prime"

"We'll find Nightshade and prove that Troy is more then just a totally Leader of the rangers screw up"

"I wouldn't let you down Pa"

"Good luck my Son"

Bumblebee lead them to a space bridge to Nightshade and got into vehicle mode

_I will face the odds I can go the distance_

_I will face the world fearless proud and strong_

_I will please the Autobots until I proclaim my place as Prime to where I belong_

The planets are not yet lined

* * *

"Gosei we know it's just that we try to tell Troy's biologic father he a leader of the Power Rangers and nothing happened"

"_You forgot what he said to prove that he is a true leader" _

Bumblebee stopped the rangers get out and bumblebee got out of vehicle mode

"You sure this is the right place Bee"

"Yes I'm sure" the rangers and Bumblebee look around on this whatever this place is

"Hey guys look at the ladies"

"Jake we are here to find Nightshade"

they find something in the bushes "Oh, what the matter you stuck"

"Hey buts out kids" a short man that was dark blue gave a mad look

The ladies saw the blue dude "Hey wait stop come back" the ladies got scared one turned into flowers and the other one turn into a tree "Oh nymphs they can't keep their hands off me" the nymph tree kicks the short dude

the rangers look at the blue dude "What the matter never seen a human with color skin"

"Oh no"

"Yeah you see your looking for Nightshade"

"Yep that's me"

"Nightshade" Troy shakes Nightshades hand

"Ow"

"It's an honor to meet you I'm Troy"

Troy lets go of his had "Oh sorry about that the names Gia and the one in black that's Jake and the blue one name is Noah and the one in silver Orion"

"Oh, and this is Bumblebee"

"Oh an Autobot how nice"

"We need your help"

"Can you train us all be proven to the Autobots"

"Sorry Kids can't help all of yea"

"Wait" Troy pulls off the door "Ops sorry"

"Why not"

"Two Words I am retired"

"Oh, that's three"

"Whatever"

"Look I got to do this"

"Hadn't you ever had a dream something you wanted to do so bad you could do anything"

"Kids come inside I want to show you all something"

the rangers saw the inside "Is this where you live"

"Yes, and who taught everyone well every one of them ended to be a big fail for me and yeah, I had a dream once I wanted to train the one who was once Orion Pax"

"Orion Pax?"

"Yes him he was Orion Pax a long time ago and he was well has the true words and then the Primus himself made him a Prime and became known as Optimus Prime and people would say that's Nightshade's boy"

"Wait did you just say Orion Pax was Optimus Primes actually given name"

"Yes"

"Well at lest we know where you got your middle name from"

"well dreams are for Rockies a guy could take so much disappointment"

"But Troy his not like those other guys"

"Yeah he can go the distance" they grab Nightshade and went outside

"You don't give up do you all"

"Just watch" Troy picks something heavy and throws it

"By the all spark maybe if I no sneap out of it I'm too old to get mixed up in this again"

"but if I don't prove that I am a true leader I won't be able to rejoin my birth father Optimus Prime"

Nightshade laugh because Troy still looks human

"but it's the truth"

"Oh please"

_So, you want to prove that you're a true Prime kid well whoopee do_

_I have been around a block before with block heads just like you_

_Each of one of disappoint, pain_

_For their ant no ointment_

_So much for excuse, some kid of Optimus asking me to jump into the frame_

_My answer is two words_

Nightshade is shocked by lightning "Okay"

"You mean you'll do it"

"You win"

"You won't be sorry"

"Well sort of"

"o gosh"

"So when do we start can we start now"

"Avah"

Nightshade tries to pull something out

_I've given up hope that someone would come along_

_A seller you would ring the bells for once and not the gang_

_The first-place trophies won't settle for loopy_

_At least them prophy's but no_

_Get the green horn_

_I've been out to passion and beacon gone_

_Content to spend raze and graze my lawn_

_But you need an advisor a Equestrian but wiser_

_A good merchandizer and that's my alfa_

_I've been hoping a long it's you_

_No kid you not exactly a dream come true_

_I've trained enough turkeys who can never contraries_

_You're my one last hope_

"Rule number six when rescuing a damsel always handle with care" Troy tries and fell

Gia smacks her face "this will take forever"

"rule number 95 kid concentrate" Troy throw sword at Nightshade "rule number 96 aim"

Gia smacks her face again

_Heroes have faced the odds_

_And ended up in monody and don't believe that the stories that are the cookery_

_To be a true hero kid is dyeing heart_

_Like pain and master piece, it's a work of heart_

_It takes more than senryu comes down of what's in you_

1 year later

Troy is wearing is pendent with his ranger form

_You have to continue to grow_

_Now that's more like it_

_I'm taking one last shot in my plan_

_Before that blasted underworld gets my horse_

_My dreams are on you kid go make them come true_

_Find that up in the slope_

_Pushing that on below_

_You're my one last hope and kid and up to you_

"Did you see that"

"Just a few steps closer to prove you are a true leader"

"oh right take it easy"

"oh come on Troy knows how to control his strength"

"Oh right them time for a road trip we're going to Equestria"

"Oh what's a Equestria"


	4. Meet Lunaria, Love at first sight

"so what's in Equestria"

"a lot of problems good start on building a wreck" a load scream is heard

"Sounds like someone needs hellllllppppppppppppp"

The look for where the scream is from

A girl with dark blue skin and blue hair is seen a mutant dog is shown

"Not so fast sweat heart" it picks up the girl

"I swear by the all spark I'll"

"I like them fire"

"What do we do we can't just watch her being hold by that thing"

"All we need is a plan"

"Yea and where's Jake"

"Hey you"

"What do you want you flesh"

"listen you a whatever you are release that"

"Keep moving junior"

"That lady but aren't you a damsel in destress"

"I'm a damsel I'm in destress I came handle this have a nice day"

"Madam this is too dangerous to this" Jake pulls out his saber and is hit and lands on the water "Ouch"

"What are you doing get you sword"

"Oh, my saber right rule number 15 a hero is only as good as his weapon" Jake pulls out a fish

The dog mutant laugh

The mutant hits Jake really hard

"If you think being a hero might help you to try to impress Gia you should try harder"

"Concentrate you black-Green ass use your head"

Troy hit the mutant dog so hard and let go of the girl

"Geeze Ms. I'm really sorry that was dumb" Troy picks up the girl all sock and wet

"Yeah"

"Would you excuse me" the rangers fought the mutant on their own

"Nice work kids, exigently"

"Is wonder boy here for real"

"What are you taking about of course his real" Nightshade looks at the girl "By the way sweat checks I'm real to" tries to kiss her but pushed Nightshade

The rangers finished off the mutant dog

"How was that Nightshade"

"Listen greenish-blackish you can make mistakes just to impress the yellow girl here"

"At least we bet whatever he was"

"next time don't let your guard by because of pair of goalie eyes, it's like I keep telling you all" Troy was too distracted by the girl he saved "You got to stay focused and"

Troy walked past him

Bumblebee tried to stop him but walked past him to

Troy walked by the girl "Are you alright Ms."

"Lunaria that my name" says the girl "So did they gave you a name from all those rippling rectories" the rangers laugh and Noah made a heart shape

"Would you cut it out"

"Excuse me"

"I'm um well I'm am"

"Are you always radicalistic"

"Troy"

"His name his Troy Pax Prime" says Gia

"Why did you tell her my full name"

"to let her know you're the son of Optimus Prime"

"Troy Pax Prime I prefer wonder boy"

"So how did you well um"

"Long story by the way like men are"

"Hey" says Jake

"Don't worry shorty here can explain it"

Nightshade gets mad "Well thanks any way Troy it's been a real slice"

"Hey wait um"

"We can give you a ride" says Noah

"I don't think you Autobot friend doesn't likes me very"

"Who Bumblebee oh please his is more than happy to" Bumblebee drops something on his head "Ow"

"I think somebody seems jealous"

"I'll be all right I am a tough girl Mr." says Lunaria "Bye bye wonder boy"

"She seems nice" says Troy

"And Cute to"

"Hey what was that for"

"I think someone's got the L word"

"Like What"

"Your in love with Lunaria"

"Who her oh please I was about to get her to introduce ourselves"

"Well I didn't saw to have a lone time with a girl"

"Well she sure is something"

"Well that's nice now let's go" the rangers leave

Lunaria watched as they leave

* * *

Lunaria is alone in the woods and sees a rabbit and a chipmunk

"Aw a couple of rodents looking for a theme park"

"Who you calling a rodent sister" says the rabbit "I am a bunny"

"And I'm a chipmunk" the bunny and Chipmunk transform into two metal robots "Tada"

"I thought I smelled a rat"

"Lunaria"

"Speak of the devil"

"Lunaria my little perfect girl of night my little not, what happened here because you said you were going to persuade the Mutant dog for the uprising and here I am without it"

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer and I refused"

"Ho well you thought it was your best shot"

"Look it wasn't my fault it was this wonder boy Troy Pax Prime with his stupid teammates"

"Troy Pax Prime does that ring like a bell"

"Maybe own money"

"What was that name again" Megatron asked

"Troy Pax Prime" she said repeating his name "He wears a helmet like I can't see his face"

"Wait a minute wasn't Troy Pax Prime the name of that sparkling we were supposed to" the two realized that they're in trouble

"So, you to care of that little Prime hu, scraped him really good weren't those your exacted words"

The robot hedgehog tries to come up with excuses and Megatron gets mad

"Wait there is another way"

"Oh yeah we made him human that's a good thing right"

Megatron was please and he won't stop until Troy is dead

* * *

The rangers are in Equestira

"That's one town"

"One town with a million troubles"

The rangers were new to the place

"hey, watch where you're going shorty"

"Hey I'm walking here"

They see poor people talking about their miserable life

"Excuse me looks like you all need is a hero"

"Yeah and who are you"

"I'm Troy"

"Troy Pax Prime"

"I happened to be well some sort of hero maybe"

"What do you mean maybe Prime"

They leave "Hey wait he is a well train guy who is different"

"Hey, aren't you the one who train that Achilles"

"Watched pal"

"Yea your right nice job on those heals you missed a spot" Nightshade gets mad

"I got you heal right here" Nightshade take out the guy

"Nightshade" Gia picks up Nightshade "Sorry about that his just cranky"

"listen all of you we need is a professional hero not an amateur"

"Hey, wait we saved earth and all"

"how are we supposed to prove that we are heroes when no one will give us a chance"

"You will all get your chance we just needed is a catastrophe"

"Oh please help there's been a terrible accident" says Lunaria

"Lunaria"

"speaking of disaster"

"Wonder boy" Gia gave Troy a push "Troy thank goodness"

"What's wrong"

"Outside of town two little boys they were playing in the gorge and then there was this terrible rock slide their trap"

"Kids trap"

"Nightshade do you know what this means this is great" says Jake

"you choked up"

"Come on Lunaria" Jake Had Lunaria sit next to Troy

"Wait but I have ride siiiccckkk"

"I'm right behind you kids, way behind you kids"

"Jake what was that for"

"You can thank me later bro"

They made it to the cannon

"You okay"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Quick"

"Hurry I can't breathe"

"Don't worry"

"hurry before we get crushed"

"Now if there was one way to" Troy picks up the giant bolder "On second thought never mind"

The boys get out "You okay"

"We're good"

"Geeze Mr. your very strong"

"Just be careful next time okay kids"

"We will" the Kids leave

They went up

"Stirring performance boy's that was very smooth"

"breather Mr." the boy turns into Metal Sonic

"I was going for illusion" the other boy turns into Metal Shady

"Two thumbs way up for our leading lady Lunaria"

Lunaria feels guilty for leading them in a trap

"_Rangers"_

"What is it Tensu"

"_there's a monster in the cannon"_

"Nightshade what do you call that thing"

"Two words and scream"

"Lets get ready to rumble" says Megatron hoping that it will kill Troy Pax Prime son of Optimus Prime

Jake doesn't have his saber he gets eaten

Since Troy is super strong he cut of the hydra's head

"That wasn't so hard"

"Jake how many fingers am I holding up"

"6"

"Close enough lets just clean you up"

"Guys relaxed it's only half time"

"That is the second time I saved your skin"

"That doesn't sound so good" the hydra starts to move and three more grow back "Defiantly not good"

Bumble ran up to save them and as for Jake he heads slice

"would you quit the head slicing Jake"

The hydra try to eat them but missed

And are wiped out

The 4 rangers land where the hydra is not by them and Troy well

"I don't think we learn this in basic training" the hydra had its hand on Troy

"My favorite part of the game" says Megatron "sudden death" says Megatron hoping for Troy to be dead for good

Troy sees a rock slide and smashes it and the rocks fall on the hydra

Now all that there was the hydra's hand

"Oh there goes another one just like Achilles"

"Game set match" Megatron was pleased with Troy dead

The hand brakes free to reveal Troy the people applause

"Come on you lets find a place to stay to clean Jake up and for you to reset" they get into Bumblebee

"You did it kid you ran like a land slide"

Megatron gets mad

"Well what do you know"

"Lunaria joins the appliance"

With the Rainbooms by a vase of Troy finished of the hydra

_From that day forward our mech Troy could do no wrong_

_He was so hot and steam looked cool_

_Ooooooohhhhhhhh yyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaa_

_That's my soul_

_Troy was on a roll_

_Person on of the scroll of every Equestrian scroll_

_What a pro_

_Troy and his team could stop a show_

_They could stop a monster_

_He was a no one_

_A Zero a zero a zero a zero_

_Now his a hot shot_

_He is a hero_

_He was a type of mech of strength_

_Zero the Hero with no time that_

_Zero the hero with no time that_

_Zero the hero _

_just like that_

_he let his teammates look good and had his face on every vase_

_on everything_

_cannot be defeated and also 10 to 10_

_that's my soul Troy was on a roll undefaced_

_fighting guy_

_and the nicest guy_

_he was a Zero now his a Hero_

_oooohhhhh yyyyyyyeeeaaaaah_

_Yes, in deed_


	5. Zero the Hero, I won't say i'm in Love

Megatron is mad

"Pull" the two throw another vase painting of Troy Pax Prime and Megatron destroyed it

"Nice shooting Rex"

"I can't believe this mech everything I throw t him it doesn't even" Megatron hear's something

Shady smiles "What are those"

"I don't know they look dashy"

"I got 20 four hours to get rid of the metal in flesh for the entire scheme for 18 years and blows up in smoke and you are wearing his merchandise"

Metal Sonic is seen drinking "thirsty" Megatron gets mad

* * *

"I wish Troy would be here to see this even though all he says that were power rangers we should be protecting not be famous" they hear something "What was that"

"No idea"

* * *

"Looks like your games over" says Lunaria "You been throwing every curve at him"

"Maybe the wrong one" says Megatron "everyone's got a weakness and we find out wonder boy's"

"I've done my part let your impis"

"I can't unless you can handle him as a man"

"Hey I sworn off man handling"

"Well you know that's good because that's what got you into this jam in the first place"

"You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life"

*Flashback*

"_Hey Lunaria" says a black_

"_Hey Shadow"_

"_So what are you doing"_

"_Oh nothing important"_

"_Oh how sweet someone is in love"_

"_Who are you and what you want"_

"_to bad you will lose your boyfriend so tick-tock"_

"_Wait I sell my soul to not lose him"_

_Lunaria is happy that her boyfriend is saved thanks to her and now she is getting married_

"_Oh Shadow I'm glad you choose me instead of that girl"_

"_Oh please I am just marring her for money"_

_Lunaria cries_

*End of Flashback*

"Look I learned my lesson okay"

"I have a deal for you" says Megatron "You give me the key to bring down wonder breath and I give you the thing you crave most in your life" he whispers in her ear "Your freedom"

* * *

Troy felt not like himself it was just he wished he was never stolen as a baby

"You should of seen Troy beet up the hydra right Troy"

"nothing it's just that to prove that I am a true Prime it not by saving lives pulse were supposed to protect"

"But Troy"

"Maybe he has a point I seen you have grown wiser each year and that's why you made me proud, but you must find yourself in your heart"

"My heart why does that" Troy then realized something "Rangers I know what I've been missing"

"Like what"

"Not a hero of strength but by heart"

* * *

"Do you know what Troy sounds like"

"What"

"What Nightshade"

"You sound less like an action hero you sound just like your father"

"Wait I am"

"Yes true words of a Prime"

"Oh yeah he did say Troy had grown wiser each day"

Troy hears screaming "Do now what I'm goanna go" Troy leaves

"What the" fan girls start to scream "Hey ladies"

"Where is he"

"He left"

The rangers and Nightshade leave the fan girls

The door is closed by Lunaria

Lunaria sees something shiny behind the curtains "Lets see what could behind curtain number one"

"Lunaria" says Troy not wearing his helmet

"so hiding"

"Yeah to get away from fan girls I wish I be protecting earth"

"So this is what heroes do on their day off"

"well I try to tell my teammates a hundred times we are heroes of protecting"

"maybe a break"

"Well I tell my friends to go their themselves since I'm not interested"

"Oh just fallow me out the window and the dumb bells and the back wall and were gone"

* * *

Lunaria and Troy were alone

"You know you got to know about me maybe I should get to know about your story"

Lunaria pretends to fall and is catch in Troy's arms "Sorry weak ankles" Troy carries her "so have any problems like this"

"sorry no"

"Wonder boy you are perfect"

"Well not all the time" Troy skips stones on the fountain and broke a statue

"Looks better that way no it really does" they see a shooting star

"You know when before I meet my friends were used to be normal but after being chosen I felt like we were meant to protect earth even though it was only the 5 of us"

"Well that's great"

"Lunaria I feel like you understand me like a real ranger"

"Yeah even though I'm not"

"I got something for you" Troy pulls something out "I always hoped that someday that someone with attitude might be a new member of the team" Lunaria unwraps is to reveal something Pink

"What's this"

"Your new morphers you will be known as the Pink Ranger Lunaria" Lunaria tries it out

She looks at her refection and takes off her helmet "I don't ever want anyone to hurt you" Lunaria and Troy were about to kiss but

"Alright break it up party's over"

"Sorry for interrupting your first date with Lunaria aka our newest member of the rangers"

"Know come on you"

"Okay"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry he will get over it" Troy picks out a flower from a tree and gives it to Lunaria and gave her a kiss on the check

"Move move move"

"Someone's in love"

Lunaria as the Pink Ranger waves goodbye and Troy waves goodbye to her

* * *

Lunaria was looking at the flower as the pink ranger except without a helmet

"Oh, what's the matter with me you think a girl would learn

_If there's a price for rotten judgment I guess I've already lean that no man is worth the variation that's ancient history that's been there done that_

_Who you think you kidding his the earth and heaven and you try and keep it hidden honey we can see it girl can you see it we know how you feeling who you think it off_

_Oh no chance no way I won't say it oh no_

_Your smooth your slide why deny it uh oh_

_Its still fully shame I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learn its lesson it fees so good when you start out my head is screaming get a grip girl unless your dying to cry your heart out_

_You can think you can dentist who you are and how you feeling baby were not buying it Hun we saw your head of steel if you facet like a grown up when you goanna own him that you got got got it bad_

_Oh uh no chance no way I won't say it no no_

_Give up or give in_

_Check the queen your in love_

_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

_Your doing it read our lips your in love_

_No way I'll face I won't say it_

_She won't say she's in love_

_Get off my case I won't say it_

_Now don't be prod it okay you're in love_

_Oh uh at least out load I won't say I'm in love_

The statue melts

"so Lunaria what is the weak chins weakness and nice look by the way"

"Get yourself another girl that is not a ranger because I'm throw"

"Sorry remind me that again had something in my ear"

"Then read my lips forget it"

"Lunaria my sweet moody minion aren't we forgetting one tansy witty problem I own you the sound of freedom flying out the window"

"I don't care I will not let you hurt him"

"I can't believe you getting so worked up because of some guy"

"Well his different his sweet and had the words you can hear all day and sound so true"

"Please"

"He would never do anything to hurt me"

"his a guy"

"Besides my ex-boyfriend cheated on me you can't bet him he has no weakness his goanna" Megatron lets out a smirk

"I think he does he sure does" he melts the flower

* * *

Troy was in love

"See told you that you two are a prefect couple"

Bumblebee sees a girl

He starts to follow it and it turns into two and transforms into Metal Sonic and Metal Shady and went for Bee

* * *

"Are you guys sure that his in love"

"Yes"

"Well I don't trust her very much, do know what I'm going home"

"Fine just go" Nightshade leave

"I wonder what with him" the rangers see a mech that was silver with a different symbol "the names Megatron lord of the dead how you doing"

"Not now dead guy"

"Hey"

"Good one Noah"

Megatron saw Troy's Pendent that had the Autobot symbol

"That pendent reminds me of when Optimus Prime's son squished my finger now how was it oh yes it was you"

"Excuse me"

"You know why don't you take a day off from this hero business"

"not interested"

"Not so fast little Prime you see a have a little leverage you want to know about"

"Like what"

Megatron snaps his fingers to reveal Lunaria as the Pink Ranger not wearing her helmet

"Lunaria"

"Troy don't listen to him" Lunaria cannot breathe

"You better let that poor girl go Mr."

"Here's the thing your leader gives up his strength for the next 24 hours and Lunaria is free as a bird and then we dance we kiss we go home happy"

"People will get hurt aren't they"

"Oh no you would do anything for your newest member of the Power Rangers that's what you call it"

"You promise to never hurt her"

"Fine as long as Lunaria is safe why don't we say we shake it I really don't have time going once going twice"

"Fine all do it" Troy made a deal and after that he feels weird

"Troy what wrong"

"What did you do to him"

"Nothing but toke away his strength oh and here's the best part Lunaria deals the deal your off the hook" Gia helps Troy up "And by the way rangers isn't she the most fabulous little actress"

"Stop it"

"What are talking about"

"I mean your little pinkie here has been working for me all the time hu"

"I don't trust you"

"jess Mr. your strong"

"Help I can't breathe" the boys turn into metal hedgehogs

"No its not like that"

"You know I have a Cybertron to finish off"

* * *

The planets are a lined "Brothers my evil minions who put you down there"

"Optimus Prime"

"And now that I set you free what are you going to do"

"Destroy him" the deceptions heed for Cybertron

Prowler sees the galaxy's dangerous deceptions free "Oh no were in trouble" he go to Arcee and Optimus "Optimus Prime sir the deceptions they have escaped and are at our gates"

"Prowler sound the alarm"

The Autobots get into battle mode

But the Autobots were out numbered

* * *

"Where Troy"

"Yeah Troy will save us"

"Time for zord"

"What are you doing without your strength you'll be killed"

"There are wort things"

"Troy wait stop"

The deception fights off Troy

Lunaria finds Bumblebee "Troy's in trouble and we have to find Nightshade"

* * *

Optimus Prime throws his last bolt

* * *

"Nightshade Troy needs your help"

"What does he need me for when his got friends like you"

"He won't listen to me if you don't help he'll die"

* * *

"I need more thunder bolts"

"Everyone's been captured, and I've been capture hey watch the glasses"

"Optimus" the Lava deception and the ice deception create stone to surround Optimus Prime

"Optimus I'm home"

"Megatron you were behind this"

"Oh course so"

* * *

"Troy"

"Nightshade"

"Come on kid get up come on fight back"

"You were right dreams are for rookies"

"giving up is for rookies I'm not giving up on you"

Troy used Rope to tie the deceptions legs and falls to his death

Something breaks and is about to fall on Troy "Troy lookout"

Lunaria pushed Troy out of the way "Lunaria no" Troy tries to pick it up but got his strength back

"Oh, what just happen"

"Megatron's deal was broken he promise he would never hurt me"

"Lunaria why did you, you didn't have to"

"People always do crazy things when there in love Megatron needs to be stop"

"We'll watch over her"

"Your going to be alright I promise"

Troy leaves for Cybertron "Come on Bee"


	6. the last Chapter

"I swear be the all spark I will"

"you are not the one to give orders here bolt mech and I think I'm goanna like it here"

"Don't get to contourable Megatron"

"Troy"

Troy broke the chains

"were free"

"Get them"

They tried to stop Troy but

Troy broke the rock sealed

Optimus Prime smiles

"Watch your old man show you"

Optimus used his lightning bolts

Troy used the tornado deception to carry all of the deceptions and throw then and explode

"Think again young Prime I have one constellation prize one of your fellow rangers who's dyeing to see"

"Lunaria"

* * *

The Lightspeed rescue Pink Ranger checks on Lunaria

Lunaria is shown

The blue siren holds the thread of death

* * *

Bumblebee drove as fast as he can but

The yellow siren had the scissors and cut the thread of life

"Lunaria" the rangers are by her dead body "Lunaria no" Troy cries

"I'm sorry kid there's something that just can't change"

"Yes, I can"

* * *

Megatron was so mad

"We were so close every thank to Lunaria for being so noble"

Troy is seen "Megatron"

"Troy what a surprise"

"You better tell me where she is"

"Fine"

Troy sees Lunaria's soul and tries to grab her but "Ah no touchy you see Lunaria is surrounded by dead souls"

"You like making deals take me in front of Lunaria's place"

"Hm the son of my worst enemy trapped in the river of death"

"Going once"

"Is there a down side to this"

"Going Twice"

"Okay fine than you get her out she goes you stay" Troy dives in "Oh you'll be dead before you can get to her that's not a problem is it"

* * *

Troy is shown, and the sirens had the thread of life

Troy grabs her hand and the thread is not cut instead of black its blue

"What's wrong with these scissors"

"the death rope didn't cut"

* * *

A robot hand is shown

Megatron saw it in disbelief

A mech that looked like Optimus Prime the same shade as red as him and had Arcee same shade of blue and had her eyes

"What no impossible you can't be a live you have to be a"

"Prime" Megatron gets mad "Troy you can't do this"

Troy smacks him in the face"

"Okay fine" Troy carried Lunaria's soul "But Lunaria she is" Troy aims a gun at him and falls into the river

"His not going to be happy when he gets out of there"

"You mean if he gets out of their"

"If if its good"

* * *

The rangers looked at Lunaria full of sadness when they see a giant robot that looks like Optimus except for the light blue and the eyes and was carrying Lunaria's soul

Her soul is placed inside her and she wakes up smiling "wonder boy" Troy toke off his battle mask "Why did you"

"People always do crazy things when they're in love"

"wait Troy your voice sounds like a robot and you look so tall"

"Troy maybe you were right after all it just that we were so blinded and that its our duties to protect the earth"

"its okay" Lunaria placed her hand on Troy's giant metal hand

"Um Troy your parents"

* * *

The Autobots cheered for the return of Troy Pax Prime

Arcee smiled at her son "Troy"

"Mother"

"we are so proud of you"

"fine work my boy you done it you used my words that made you feel like your missing something and knew that you were a hero by the strength of heart"

"You gave your life to save this young woman"

"Yeah like the time how when Optimus saved Arcee" one of the Autobots is hit in the head "Ow"

"Shut up"

"Now at last my son you are home" the rangers cried to see Troy back to where he belongs

"cognates Troy Prime"

"Lunaria I saw how happy you were with my son now you might consider him your spark mate" Lunaria and Troy smiled and kiss

"I guess we better heading home now"

"Yeah the Armada is probably invading Earth"

* * *

"Power rangers your back and where's the red Ranger"

"Do you know what who need strength when you have a heart of strength"

The rangers defeated the Armada alone and now with the Armada gone Earth is at peace and the rangers found out they don't need strength to help because they got each other

As for Lunaria and Troy they were still alone


End file.
